


Don't Know Why

by theworldsheforgot



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, They love each other, the most underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis really needs milk for his tea, but Nick Grimshaw at his door is not what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took me about 100 years to write.  
> Big thanks to Bethany for beta-ing the start of this, and for cheering me on via snapchat when I finished it!  
> Also, the title is the Norah Jones song I listened to the whole time I was writing this.

It had just gone 9 AM and Louis was already up. Apparently sleep-ins just weren't going to be possible for him on this break, even if he was hungover. He stumbled into his kitchen, nearly tripping on the length of his joggers and fumbled for the light switch as he cursed himself under his breath for that eighth tequila shot he'd had last night. He quickly grabbed his favourite mug from the dishwasher, (the one Harry had got him last Christmas that just read: 'this contains a full English breakfast,') and reached for the kettle. And that was the exact moment he remembered, the exact moment he knew that today was the worst day in the history of his entire fucking lifetime because -- no milk. No milk because the Tesco's home delivery hadn't come last night and he'd been too drunk to remember to stop at a 24/7 convenience store on his way home. With his hangover still pounding in his head like an off beat drum, he made himself an alka seltzer instead, and shuffled his way to the couch, phone in hand already drafting the tweet in his mind.

'Isn't it just the worst when you’ve got no milk for tea in the morning :( :(‘

With the tweet posted, he settled in on the couch, draping himself in a throw blanket, turning on the episode of X-Factor he'd missed last night, and letting Nick's voice slowly settle him into a nap.  
The insistent ringing of his doorbell was what woke him nearly an hour later. He muttered under his breath about rude fans and how anyone who wanted his attention before midday was the devil incarnate as he made his way to the door, not bothering to check the video screen or peep-hole. And that was when he realised he must still be asleep. Stood in front of him was Nick Grimshaw, wearing a jumper from his own Topman collection and jeans with no knees, holding out a bottle of milk towards him, a small smile on his face.

“Are you gonna take this or what?” Nick asked after they'd been standing there awkwardly for a few moments. Louis reached for the milk, muttering a quick, “Ah sure, thanks, come in if you'd like,” and even he knew he sounded awkward. At least he knew he was awake now, the condensation on the milk bottle was cold and sticking to his hands. 

Much to Louis' surprise, Nick took a step towards both him and his front door, apparently taking up his offer to actually come inside the house. He tried not to let any emotion show on his face as he ushered Nick through the threshold. He'd never been a disappointing host before, and he'd not normally be this nervous around Nick, but with pillow lines on his cheeks and his hangover still lightly apparent, he was feeling a little sensitive. 

Nick followed behind Louis on his walk to the kitchen, the two men still not having exchanged another word since the door. When Louis had retrieved and rinsed his mug and the kettle was boiling away, he finally turned toward to Nick.

“So, Nicholas, how do you take your tea?” Louis asked already grabbing a second mug from the cupboard. “Well I don't usually.” Louis knew his face was reflecting the horror he was feeling from Nick's answer. He simply shook his head at the older man saying, 'Well today, you take it like me, okay?' Louis' question had sounded more like a statement, but Nick was nodding and agreeing softly under his breath, so Louis figured it was okay.

The house felt eerily comfortable, Nick watching Louis and not saying anything, and Louis silently making tea. The two hadn't really spent any time together that didn't involve Harry, X-Factor or other One Direction business, but after Nick's quick hug and a whispered 'proud of you,' at the X-Factor final, Louis had been feeling some kind of way about Nick. A kind of way he'd never thought about before, but now he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. And now Nick was here, in his house, bringing him milk, and being quiet despite his normally loud and chatty persona.

Louis couldn't decide if he was thankful or terrified for Nick's quiet, but with the milk in the fridge and the tea extra hot and ready to heat Louis' body back to life, he silently gestured for Nick to follow him through to the lounge.

“You can sit wherever, I was just catching up on X-Factor,” Louis was almost whispering as he spoke, the remote in his hand to start the episode he had slept through again. As they both settled in on the couch and the episode began, Nick's silence had apparently ended; he talked his way through the show, mentioning the contestants and exactly what he thought of the judges opinions.  
A quick snipe about Simon had Louis laughing and draping the throw over both of their legs, as he quickly relaxed and settled in for the rest of the episode. Between the first and the second he rose quickly to grab an unopened packet of biscuits from the kitchen, and the two munched and chatted about who they were hoping would win throughout the final.  
When they showed One Direction's performance, Louis sat back a little, internally judging himself and critiquing what he could have done better - all of his insecurities about the album were coming through. 

Nick looked over to him and Louis' cheeks heated under his gaze, it was like some kind of weird staring contest, Nick's eyes filled with warmth and Louis' just seeking reassurance. Nick softly whispered, “I meant it you know, I am so proud of you. You used to be so nervous and now you're just like the sun. Everything revolves around you and you're just so bright.” 

When Nick fell quiet Louis quickly wiped away the tears that had formed under his eyes, no matter how nice Nick was being, he didn't get to see Louis cry. “That was sweet Grimshaw,” he thanked, still not making eye contact with Nick, instead pulling at a loose thread on his sweater. Louis could still feel Nick’s eyes on him, but he felt too vulnerable and exposed to look up. “Lou, look at me,” Nick was whispering again, and while he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, he glanced up. The second Louis let himself meet the older man’s eyes he was immediately being pulled into a hug, Nick whispering it's okay and you're okay into his hair. Louis swore he felt a soft kiss pressed into the side of his head, and wasn’t that different. The two pulled away, Nick clearing his throat and straightening out his jumper. 

“Do you want a drink?” Louis asked, already rising from the couch and inching towards the kitchen, Nick nodded his head affirmatively and Louis quickly shuffled to the fridge. He grabbed a couple of beers and quickly unscrewed the caps, walking back to the couch. Louis passed one to Nick, and sat himself back down, albeit ever so much closer to Nick than he had been before. Apparently Nick had made some changes while Louis had been in the kitchen and Love Actually was now on the TV, they’d already missed part of the film, Hugh Grant was already dancing through Number 10. 

With both boys holding their beers, it was a struggle to find a completely comfortable position on the couch and spread the blanket out over their legs. In what appeared to be a fit of frustration, Nick grabbed the beers and put them on the coffee table to the side of the couch. When his hands were free, he grabbed Louis with an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer, letting the younger man lie his legs over Nick’s with his head lying on his chest. And this was definitely different, and felt almost like they were crossing a line. Louis’ heart was almost beating out of his chest as Nick handed him his beer back, the older man at least acting unaffected by their cuddling and sipping his beer as he giggled at a joke in the movie.

As the final scene of the movie played, Nick was humming along to ‘God Only Knows,’ Louis was oddly endeared, his off tune humming was reverberating through his chest and he could feel the sounds the older man was making. And then it started again, Louis’ heart rate picked up and he felt nervous. Would they just untangle themselves and go along as though they hadn’t just spent the last almost hour cuddling? Would Nick say something? Was he supposed to say something? Louis had never been one to be nervous in this type of situation before, he’d initiated plenty of first kisses or dates or whatever, but something about it being Nick was making him edgy, he couldn't read Nick like he could with most people and he didn't know what the older man wanted.

Nick however, saved Louis the trouble of having to think about it long. As the final few bars of music played, Louis felt his chin being pulled up by Nick’s slender fingers, his whole hand settling on his cheek. “I really want to kiss you Lou,” Nick was whispering again, but meeting Louis’ eyes confidently. So Louis did the only logical thing, and leant up to connect his lips with Nick’s. It felt like muted fireworks, a quiet comfort, something right but still exciting. It was only a few seconds before the soft connection turned into something a little heavier. Nick moving his hand from Louis cheek and into his hair, Louis whimpered softly when Nick pulled him closer.

When the he pulled away, Louis’ breathing was heavy. Everything felt heavy, the unbroken gaze between the two and Louis’ heart. Then Nick was muttering what sounded like “I’ve been dreaming of this for months,” and moving to kiss Louis’ cheek, and then his jaw, and then reconnecting with his lips. This time Louis was more prepared for the overwhelming feeling, placing one hand on Nick’s neck so he could feel his pounding heartbeat and the other resting near his waist.

As the kisses between the two began to get heavier, Louis shuffled closer to Nick, practically sitting in his lap. It was Nick who pulled away first this time. “Is this okay?” Nick asked, his voice airy and not quite there, he took an audible breath and continued, “I don't want to go too far, you know?” Louis considered their current position, his skin felt like fire where they were connected and his clothes felt suffocating. “I don't want to stop this,” he whispered, “But I've never, y’know, with a guy.” Louis picked at a loose thread on his joggers and moved slightly back from Nick while the silence settled around them. “It's okay,” Nick spoke directly into Louis’ ear, “we’ve got all the time in the world.” Louis looked up and met Nick’s eyes, the taller man nodded his head and Louis grabbed him round the neck and dragged their lips back together.

“Where do you keep the bedroom in this mansion of yours?” Nick whispered between kisses. Louis pulled back, Nick making a move to keep him closer. “We don’t have to go there, I’m just curious.” Nick softly kissed along Louis’ jawline in between his words. Louis moved his hand from where it had been gripping Nick’s waist under his shirt, and pointed towards the stairs as he let out a whimper as Nick’s lips met his neck. “What if I carried you up there?” Nick asked, as he kept trailing his kisses lower, “We could just hang out up there for a while. You probably have a massive TV in there.” Louis tried to nod but he couldn’t bring himself to move incase it scared Nick off. Nick pulled back for a moment to look meet Louis’ eyes, and he took the moment to nod with vigour before Nick was back at his neck, his soft kisses broken up with teasing bites. 

With his hands back under Nick’s shirt, Louis made the most risky move he had so far that day and started to pull the older mans shirt up his torso. Nick caught on pretty quickly and repositioned them both so he could pull his shirt off and then quickly remove Louis’ as well. Louis stared down at Nick, taking in his chest hair, pert nipples and soft little tummy, and realised there was no where else he wanted to be, unless it was upstairs in his bed with Nick pressing him into his sheets. He looked up to meet Nick’s eyes and before he could change his mind whispered out a quick “Take me upstairs Grimshaw.” Their eyes met again and without missing a beat Nick grabbed Louis’ legs and pulled them around his waist, and stood lifting Louis up as he did so. 

As Nick carried him towards the staircase, Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and placed his lips against Nick’s ear, “This is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me,” Louis giggled as Nick’s hands tightened on his ass. When they reached the bottom step, Nick stopped pushing Louis up against the wall and bringing their lips together, the panted roughly into each others mouths, but their kisses remained sweet even as Louis let his hips grind forward to press harder against Nick. Making their way up the staircase was something that neither of them had thought would be hard, but now that Nick was trying to balance, it seemed like so much more of a challenge. As Nick slowly made it up step by step, Louis let out soft giggles and began running his fingers through Nick’s soft hair. 

By the time they had made it to the top step, both men were laughing into each others necks. Nick stopped to catch his breath and Louis took advantage of the moment, pressing his still smiling lips against Nick’s. The pair shared kisses growing in heat, their laughter long gone as Nick started moving again. Louis was thankful he’d left the door to his room open when he’d gone downstairs that morning as Nick quickly crossed the threshold and walked over to Louis’ bed, dropping him onto the sheets and immediately climbing on top of him. Louis reached his neck up to reconnect their lips, the tension palpable between the pair. This time Louis’ knew their kisses were leading somewhere, and even though he still had a little voice in the back of his head reminding him that he had no idea what he was doing, it was being more than partially silenced by Nick’s caring words throughout the day.

When their lips next broke apart, Louis let out a soft whimper that quickly turned into a much louder moan as Nick hips arched into his. The moment Nick’s lower body moved away from his Louis was desperate to have the friction back, his hands pawing at Nick’s ass to try to bring him closer.  
“C’mon Nick, give me something please?” As Louis spoke, Nick pressed his hips back down them rolling them against his slowly. Louis firs thought was to try to speed Nick up, to pull him closer and let the older man swallow him whole, but Nick wasn’t having any of it. Their eyes were locked as Nick rubbed his dick against Louis’ through still their pants, their breathing had synced together to become a mix of whines and moans.

From his position under Nick, Louis couldn’t do much but roughly kiss him back letting their tongues meet and softly press up against Nick’s hips. He kept waiting for the moment that he wanted things to move more forward, for them to lose their pants or for Nick to touch him more, but the moment never arrived. Before he even realised it had been building, Louis’ was panting out a quick, “I’m gonna come.” Nick just nodded in agreement and sped his hips up, his lips meeting Louis’ with punishing force. As Nick started to shudder above him, Louis’ moans turned into almost constant high pitched whines, his hips thrusting up without him even meaning to. He grabbed at Nick’s back and hair, desperate for any part of the older man he could grab onto as his dick pulsed in his pants. Nick kept moving for several more thrusts as he came down, Louis shivering at the over stimulation and curling his arms around Nick’s waist as he finally came to a stop, immediately collapsing on top of him.

“It’s been far too long since I did that,” Nick’s voice was easily an octave deeper than usual in his post orgasmic haze. Louis couldn’t bring himself to do anything but pant heavily in reply. Their heavy breaths stayed synced as they lay on top of Louis’ sheets, Nick slowly moved so that he was holding Louis’ with an arm around his waist. 

As the pair both started to drop off to sleep, Nick groaned and rolled onto his back “We should change,” he let out the words as if they were punishing him. Louis liked the thought of that, that Nick didn’t want to leave his bed. If you’d asked him if he ever thought Nick would be in his bed the night before, he would have laughed in the face of the person who ever thought the two of them could get along long enough to even get to bed. But now, he knew differently and all he wanted was Nick’s warm body back around his. 

“In a minute,” Louis started as he grabbed for Nick’s arm, “For now, just stay right here.” Louis tucked himself under Nick’s arm and pulled him closer, leaning backwards to place a soft kiss on his jaw.  
“Yeah, I do think I’ll stay.” Nick replied as he pulled Louis closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always the best.
> 
> You can also talk to me at get-along.tumblr.com or on twitter @peacheslouist


End file.
